


Встреча со зверем

by AtmaAiu



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One)
Genre: Gore, M/M, Other, Plug and Play Sexual Interfacing, SANE Sparkeater, Total AU
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-31
Updated: 2015-05-31
Packaged: 2018-04-02 05:42:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4048375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AtmaAiu/pseuds/AtmaAiu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Просто гуро-зарисовка про Брейнсторма и Искроеда.)</p><p>Предупреждение: написана она была сразу посе третьего выпуска МТМТЕ, так что некоторые моменты касаемо Брейнсторма, прояснившиеся позже, тут не учитываются.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Встреча со зверем

\- Я слишком умный, чтобы умирать! - отчаянно скулил Брейнсторм, прижимая к себе кейс и отключая оптодатчики. Он весь сжался, свернувшись в клубок, стараясь осознать чудовищную мысль о том, что сейчас его убьют, что вот как раз теперь, именно сейчас, в этой комнате, в этом углу, куда он, точно загнанный зверёк, забился в нелепой попытке спастись, - его жизнь закончится.  
Особенно обидно было погибать в зубах тупого, жадного чудища, втройне обидней было потому, что его бросили тут, бросили погибать, как ненужного дрона, даже не озаботившись помочь ему спастись... Он чувствовал тоскливый запах Искроеда - совсем рядом, он был близко, и, наверное, хотел выломать ему пластины на груди и выесть Искру, - его, Брейнсторма, беззащитную Искру! - именно так, раз ещё не вытащил её через рот, как это обычно делается...  
\- Нет - п-пожалуйста! - не надо! - горько вскрикнул учёный, вложив в этот последний свой, как сам он полагал, крик всю безнадёжную жажду жизни. Однако, боли не последовало, - и, вновь включив оптику, он не увидел рядом никого. Чудовище убралось, погнавшись, видимо, ещё за кем-то.  
\- Уф-фух! - с облегчением выдохнул Брейнсторм, и с какой-то истеричной веселостью хихикнул: - Мой гений, как всегда, меня спас.  
Он самодовольно встряхнулся, поднял кейс и направился было к двери, - нужно было предупредить всех, кого только можно, - и похвастаться, конечно же, перед Персептором, ему-то ведь вряд ли приходилось выйти живым из схватки с настоящим Искроедом... однако сверху прокатился странный скрежещущий звук, и до того прятавшийся под потолком зверь легко спрыгнул прямо перед Брейнстормом, преграждая путь. Завизжав от ужаса, инженер серо-голубым комком покатился в сторону, уворачиваясь от чужих жадных когтей.  
В действиях этого хищника просматривалась, - внезапно и изумительно, - некоторая нелогичность, присущая созданиям разумным, склонным порой ради развлечения подавлять в себе инстинкты, как-то самосохранения или, как и сейчас, - насыщения. Искроед играл со своей панически мечущейся добычей, точным прыжком преграждая путь, ловкими ударами щупалец валя её на пол, легко, - без боли и травм, - прихватывая зубами плечо или нежную обшивку крыла. Брейнсторм метался по комнате, пытаясь увернуться, и это ему удавалось, - ровно до того мгновения, когда чудовище, наигравшись, одним взмахом щупальца проткнуло его крыло и повалило наземь.  
Захлёбываясь и скуля, Брейнсторм даже не сразу понял, что с ним теперь делают, а между тем Искроед, склонив слегка голову набок, вцепился лапами в бёдра своей полубесчувственной добычи, принялся отрывать набедренную пластину, - щупальцами, плотно охватившими узкие серебристые колени, держа ноги инженера широко разведёнными. Пластинка туго хрустнула, сломавшись, открывая порт.  
\- Ааааа!  
Что-то холодное скользнуло по мягоньким тканям, отстранилось, прильнуло вновь.  
\- Что ты делаешь? - глупо спросил Брейнсторм, чувствуя лёгкие, однако недвусмысленные прикосновения к своей приёмной интерфейс-системе. Щупальце прокатилось по его бедру, коснулось остриём золотистых защитных створок. Их делали упругими, способными растягиваться, и податливый материал начал теперь рваться, стоило Искроеду чуть сильнее вдавить клинообразное лезвие. Энергон не потёк, однако боль ощущалась, и она была мучительна.  
Шипы были длинны и остры, и Брейнсторм не хотел, не мог верить в то, что с ним хотят сделать. Ведь если сейчас Искроед попробует изнасиловать его, то бедняжке учёному придёт конец... он был слишком хрупким и нежным существом, с тусклой и слабенькой Искоркой...  
\- Нет! Н-нет! - жалко и жалобно задыхаясь, крикнул Брейнсторм. Искроед никак не среагировал на него, продолжая тыкаться шипами в беззащитно обнажённый порт. А потом, коротко, но отчётливо ухмыльнувшись, как если бы он был разумным, - тугим и резким толчком вогнал щупальце внутрь тёплого корпуса.  
Боль проколола насквозь, от бёдер до свода шлема, точно огромная молния. Ещё пытаясь осознать до конца, что он сломан, что он разорван, что Искроед выломал все его соединения и разъёмы, проникнув щупальцем глубоко в живот, Брейнсторм принялся отчаянно вопить. Его насадили на щупальце, будто на кол, разорвав мягкие изолирующие стенки канала, разломав приёмную систему, - и боль от травм была так же страшна, как и ужас от понимания того, что с ним сделали.  
С какой-то отвратительной чёткостью несчастный инженер ощущал, как это щупальце туго и гибко корчится в нём, будто выискивая какую-то определённую, ему одному понятную и нужную точку, - и подавился очередным воплем, не в силах закричать, задыхаясь, когда эта точка была всё же найдена: основной нейроузел. Брейнсторм скорчился, сгибая ноги, спазматически приоткрывая рот, - но не дыша, не крича, лишь метаясь, - а потом с пронзительным отчаянием завопил. Энергон хлынул горлом, - внутри что-то лопнуло от крика...  
Боль прокатывалась через всё его изломанное тело волнами: Искроед посылал напряжение напрямую в нейросистему, в обход стабилизаторов, всего, что могло бы защитить... Но сильнее всего, остро и отчётливо, она ощущалась там, в глубине порванного живота, где острый шип входил в узел. Подавители отказали, Искра панически металась в груди, и если бы боль позволила ему соображать, он понял бы, что умирает.  
\- Пожалуйста, отпусти меня... отпусти... не убивай, не надо... - почти не понимая, что именно говорит, лишь того ради, чтобы хоть как-то сопротивляться судьбе, шептал инженер. Больно, так больно... - Отпусти меня, прошу...  
Гибкое щупальце выскользнуло из истерзанного нежного устья, капая энергоном на белый пол, провело по внутренней стороне бедра и вновь погрузилось внутрь, протыкая нейроузел насквозь. Брейнсторм слабо заскулил, прижимая кейс к груди. Ослабевший от боли, вялый, он перестал бороться, ожидая того момента, когда его в конце концов уничтожат, без страха и трепета. Остриё впилось ещё глубже, оставшись внутри узла.  
\- Аааааааа!!! - завизжала терзаемая жертва, в безумном, паническом желании освободиться дёргая бёдрами, ещё больше разрывая самое себя. - Ненадоненадоненаааааааааааадооооо! П-п... пустииииии!  
"Кричи... я люблю слушать твой голос..." - внезапно услыхал Брейнсторм. Ещё не поняв смысла слов, среагировав лишь на само звучание чьей-то живой речи, он встрепенулся, согретый быстрым, как луч, промельком надежды: нашли, его нашли, его сейчас спасут!.. И лишь поняв, что никого нет рядом и рассмотрев совершенно осознанную, разумно жестокую улыбку на лице Искроеда, он пришёл к неизбежному выводу о том, что эта речь принадлежала монстру. Однако его рот не шевелился, да и невозможно говорить, не имея губ... - и Брейнсторм понял: услышанная им речь была на самом деле переданным через пронзённый нейроузел напрямую в системы сигналом. Инженер жалобно заскулил.  
"Кричи, хороший мой... кричи... я так соскучился по крикам..." - снова передал ему Искроед, с наслаждением потираясь о дрожащий маленький корпус, ловя каждое мгновение этого упоительного трепета, каждую ноту беспомощного, жалобного стона жертвы. Брейнсторм кашлял, обплёвывая подбородок энергоном.  
\- Больно! - коротко и чисто вскрикнул он, когда щупальце провернулось внутри него, раздирая внутренние механизмы, чуть подалось назад и снова впилось... Чудовище ухмылялось.  
"Конечно, больно. И будет больно, пока ты не умрёшь. А до этого ещё очень, очень долго, малыш. Тебя удивляет, что я могу с тобой общаться, верно?.. Но ты многого не знаешь... я был, как ты... но моё нынешнее состояние мне нравится больше...".  
Брейнсторм не понимал, что значат эти слова, и не хотел и не мог понимать. Ему было больно, и хотелось лишь, чтобы боль прекратилась...  
"Надо снять маску... я люблю видеть лицо партнёра..." - Искроед когтями подцепил маску насилуемого трансформера, сорвал её прочь. Золотистое лицо с красивыми губами, немного вздёрнутым носом, узеньким подбородком. Искроед едва не застонал от наслаждения: такой красавец! Инженер беспомощно рыдал, обливаясь слезами. Энергон по-прежнему вытекал из его рта, и Искроед с наслаждением слизал ароматное тёплое топливо, пропитавшееся чудесным запахом Брейнсторма, его терпковатым, сладким, вяжущим вкусом. Восхитительно...  
"Ты вкусный..." - мысленно заурчал монстр, вылизывая золотистые щёки. Трепещущая в мучении жертва не сопротивлялась. Инженер просто тихонько плакал, глядя в пустоту. Даже горькое чувство обиды на судьбу стало сейчас чем-то очень, очень далёким, осталась только безнадёжная боль в терзаемом корпусе и мерзкое, пронзительное тепло его собственного энергона, вытекавшего изо рта и взломанного порта. Искроед ткнулся пастью в зарёванное лицо, принялся урчать.  
"Сейчас он меня изуродует..." - с вялой медлительностью подумал Брейнсторм, отстранённо пытаясь представить себе, как стилетообразные зубы Искроеда медленно погрузятся в живую ткань его щёк, как будут отрывать кусок за кусочком. Однако вместо этого Искроед, обеими лапами ухватив голову насилуемой жертвы под затылком, вдавил собственный безгубый рот между силой раскрытых челюстей Брейнсторма в каком-то подобии поцелуя. Вкус у него был мёртвый, тоскливый, однако не тошнотворный. И тут же прострелило болью: монстр впился зубами в его глоссу, с силой сдавил.  
Брейнсторм завизжал, в исступлённой панике дёргая головой. Хрустнула гибкая обшивка, с тихим и жалобным треском лопнули энерговоды, - и Искроед запрокинул голову, проталкивая в собственную глотку нежную, упругую глоссу, только что выгрызенную им изо рта инженера. Скорее эффект, чем желание поживиться, эффект для себя самого.  
Щупальце прорвало нейроствол и рывком протолкнулось в грудь, ткнулось остриём в камеру Искры. Инженер, уже каким-то непонятным усилием понявший, что его жизнь сейчас завершится, отключил оптику и приготовился к последней боли в своей несчастной коротенькой жизни... камера медленно ломалась по стыку, до нежного, живого сияния оставалось совсем немного.  
"Н-не... ееее... ну пожа... луй... ста... неееее" - бессмысленно передал он в пустоту. - "Пощадиииииии..."  
В груди что-то хрустнуло, в камеру Искры погрузилась пустая, холодная боль.  
Брейнсторм слабо икнул, давясь рыданиями, - и внезапно на излёте сознания, с каким-то туманным удивлением заметил, что свет ламп наверху стал очень ярким. Сперва он подумал, что ему почудилось, однако свет и впрямь был весьма ярок, и становился всё ярче и ярче, пока не заслонил собою совершенно всё.


End file.
